Silver Shill
Eugene Waltz (Russian) José Gilberto Vilchis (Latin American Spanish)}} Silver Shill is a male Earth pony who first appears in the episode Leap of Faith as an employee of Flim and Flam who helps endorse, and later sell, their fraudulent products. He also appears in the episodes Equestria Games and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Development and design Silver Shill's voice actor is Ian James Corlett, the father of Claire Corlett, the voice actress of both Sweetie Belle and Little Pony 1. His voice was also modeled after Oscar winning actor Jimmy Stewart. His design is unique in that, like some taller ponies such as Mr. Cake, he has a slight underbite. The word "shill" is used to describe a person who poses as a customer in order to decoy others into participating, as at a gambling house, auction, confidence game, etc. It may also be a nod to the shilling, a former unit of British currency. Depiction in the series Silver first appears as a member of Flim and Flam's audience in Leap of Faith, wearing oversized glasses and a pair of overalls and using a pair of crutches to walk. He is called on by the brothers to demonstrate their "Miracle Curative Tonic" and appears able to walk on his own after drinking it. He then takes part in the brothers' song and dance before dancing out of the brothers' tent. He appears again at the tent later that night, dancing outside the same way he did earlier. He is recognized by Applejack and Apple Bloom, who chase him to a costume area behind the tent. Applejack deduces from the props and wigs around them that Silver is an accomplice of the Flim Flam Brothers, who pretends to be cured by their fake tonic to trick other ponies into buying it. He flees before she can get him to confess, and is soon found cowering behind the brothers, confirming her suspicions. The next day, Silver is seen wearing a wig and fake mustache, purchasing one of the brothers' tonics. Silver makes another appearance at the Ponyville Swim Meet, this time as a vendor selling one of Flim and Flam's tonics to Neon Lights, glad to have made his first bit as a salespony. He tells Applejack that he was initially reluctant to help the brothers deceive ponies, but now believes that "honesty isn't always the best policy" since Applejack, whose attempts to confront the brothers had been twisted against her, is now endorsing their product. After Applejack saves Granny Smith from performing a dangerous stunt under the tonic's influence and publicly admits to lying about the tonic, Silver also confesses his part in the act, including the making of the fake tonic. He then gives his dishonestly earned bit to Applejack as thanks for helping him realize his mistake, and promises to track down the pony he sold the tonic to and give him a refund with another bit. Silver appears in his fake glasses and vendor uniform in Equestria Games, with popcorn. He later makes an appearance in season 4 during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You along with the others whose lives were changed: Coco Pommel, Spitfire (and The Wonderbolts), Cheese Sandwich, Seabreeze (and the Breezies) and Discord. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Silver Shill appears in episode 4 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Cutie Mark Magic". My Little Pony (mobile game) "Determined to succeed as a salespony, Silver Shill will do anything to make it... even being dishonest! But he soon learns that the sweetest success comes from having earned it honestly." The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''SILVER SHILL was been a tricky pony in the past, helping con ponies Flim and Flam sell their bogus healing tonics to unsuspecting ponies by pretending to be an eager customer. Silver Shill has turned over a new leaf, and now thinks honesty is usually the best policy.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * *Characters with a similar name: Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, Silver Frames, Silver Berry, Silver Stream, Silverspeed, Sheriff Silverstar, Roger Silvermane, and Silverstream. References de:Silver Shill es: Silver Shill pl:Silver Shill ru:Сильвер Шилл Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters